


golden beach blues

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maple Story - Freeform, Moomin - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: jaemin just wants the entire world of maple story to know that he and renjun are a couple, dating, together, in love.





	golden beach blues

**Author's Note:**

> reposted because lol

"renjun," jaemin says when they're both half asleep, cuddling in renjun's bed, just an hour before midnight. "hey, renjun," he whispers again, nudging the older until renjuns snorts in discomfort.  
  
"i was about to fall asleep," renjun says, clinging onto jaemin's arm even tighter. jaemin's smile widens as renjun curls himself over so he's laying on top of jaemin, hood falling over his head and legs tangled with jaemin's.   
  
jaemin kisses the top of renjun's head (renjun's hair is black, and okay wow, jaemin loves his black hair.) "okay, but i've been thinking."   
  
renjun snorts again. he's probably ready to make a snarky comeback, but then he yawns and it sounds like a baby kitten singing a lullaby and jaemin is about to swoon and fall off the bed. "what?" he replies, voice drowsy and airy and already it's lulling jaemin to sleep too.  
  
"so, if i watched moomin with you," and before jaemin can continue, renjun's head shoots up and his eyes widen in the cutest way possible. jaemin boops their noses.   
  
"yes." renjun says. "watch moomin with me and i'll do whatever you want me to do."  
  
"play maple story with me!" jaemin says, and then renjun's sparkling eyes start to sparkle with fear and confusion instead. "please? i'm level 160 and it's not fun playing alone."  
  
"i'm not going to play with a level 160," renjun decides and buries his nose into jaemin's neck.  
  
jaemin pouts. "i'll start a new character. you can be a luminous and everything! nexon has a pink bean promotion going on right now- oh, please? we can get matching outfits and just stand in the lobby like the cool people do, and we can do quests together, and we can-"  
  
renjun slides his entire body up until he's kissing jaemin on the lips. it barely lasts a second until he pulls off and then renjun kisses jaemin on the head. "fine, i'll play maple story with you, but only if you watch moomin with me."  
  
"deal," jaemin says, and then renjun flops down to cuddle with him again.  
  
there's silence, and then jaemin is saying, "you know, lumi's are wizards, and-"  
  
"shut up and sleep, loser." and all it takes is a hit on his shoulder and another kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> im slaving my ass over a markhyuck rn


End file.
